Computing systems use security measures to protect hardware, software, or data from maliciously caused destruction, unauthorized modification, or unauthorized disclosure. Security measures may include the use of authentication, password policies, encryption, access control, and other techniques. As an example, authentication may allow one party to verify another party's identity based on a password and/or other authentication factors. Password policies may define criteria that a password must satisfy to be considered valid, for example, a minimum number of characters, required types of characters (e.g., numbers, uppercase letters, lowercase letters, symbols), and/or a time period after which the password shall expire. Encryption may protect the privacy of information by scrambling the information in a manner that only the intended recipient can understand. Access control may grant different users different levels of access to hardware, software, or data depending on the user's credentials. Different types of security measures can be used together to provide increased security.